Thoms Thoughts
by serotonin
Summary: Another sonfic, this time about Thoms thoughts an his twin, please r/r


Ever wondered what Thom was thinking as he set off for the City of the Gods? Well here's my version of it.  
  
Disclaimer: the song is 'You'll be in My Heart' and it belongs to Phil Collins, the characters belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
A/N: this is set at many different times, the first when Alanna and Thom are parting ways, Alanna to go to the Palace, and Thom to the City of the Gods. The next is when Alanna is knighted, the last is just before Thom dies.  
  
Come, stop your crying,  
  
It will be all right.  
  
Just take my hand,  
  
Hold it tight.  
  
I will protect you  
  
From all around you.  
  
I will be here,  
  
Don't you cry.  
  
Thom reached out his small hand to wipe away the single tear that was rolling down his twin sister's face. She looked so small and innocent that he wanted to wrap his arms around her, and never let her go. But he couldn't because Coram and Maude were watching and Coram might get suspicious. Instead he made a silent pledge to himself; he would never let anybody or anything harm his little sister.  
  
For one so small,  
  
You seem so strong.  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
Keep you safe and warm.  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken.  
  
I will be here,  
  
Don't you cry.  
  
She was so small, smaller then him. How was she going to survive the next eight years, training as a knight? She would be beaten and bruised, have bones broken and muscles torn. He didn't think that she had thought of that when they had decided to switch places. But no matter what, the two of them would stand tall and strong, as long as the bond that they shared remained. That bond could never be broken, or else one, or both of them, would crumble.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more.  
  
You'll be in my heart,  
  
No matter what they say,  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always.  
  
He loved her, and he didn't want to let her go. Without him to keep her safe, she would probably go rushing out into battle without her armor or something, and get herself killed.  
  
"I love you Alanna. Don't you forget that ok?" Thom whispered to his little sister.  
  
"I love you too Thom. I won't forget you, as long as you don't forget me." She whispered back.  
  
Reaching over, Thom pulled his sister into a quick hug before walking over to Maude, and getting on his pony. He was ready to go of to the City of the God's.  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
The way we feel.  
  
They just don't trust  
  
What they can't explain.  
  
I know we're different but,  
  
Deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all.  
  
Riding along the road, Thom thought of his sister, who was now going a totally different way to him. They had never been separated for more than a day or two and now they were going to spend eight years apart, he might never see her again. That was what Coram and Maude and everyone else didn't understand. Him and Alanna were closer than normal brothers and sisters were, they were twins. Watching her ride off now was like Thom was losing a part of himself, a part that when he got it back would be completely different than when it had gone.  
  
And you'll be in my heart,  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more.  
  
He had worried about her all these years. Just one girl among so many men, even though they didn't know that she was a female. Eight years was a long time for twins to be separated, and although they had seen each other once it wasn't the same. He should have gone to the palace with her, to try and protect her. But that wouldn't have worked, their father would have found out. But now he could protect her with magic, which was far stronger than any sword in the world. Oh how he had missed her all these years. When he had told her that he loved her, he had meant it. She was the only thing that mattered to him and she knew that. Now she was going to be a knight and if he didn't hurry up he'd be late and she'd never forgive him for that.  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know?  
  
We need each other,  
  
To have, to hold.  
  
They'll see in time,  
  
I know.  
  
He had just made it in time. Presenting her with her shield, it had been hard for Thom not to beam at her and give her a big hug. She had done what she had told he and Coram she would do, she had become a lady knight. But if he displayed emotions, then the crowd could think things that weren't true. But deep inside, he was proud of his sister, and happy that her dream, and his, had finally come true.  
  
When destiny calls you,  
  
You must be strong.  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on.  
  
They'll see in time,  
  
I know.  
  
We'll show them together.  
  
Thom was dying, and he knew it. There was nothing that he could do to save himself, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to save himself anymore. Nothing mattered to him, except Alanna. She was what he lived for, his little sister that had made her childhood dreams come true by working as hard as she could, no matter what the price. "Alanna…" he cried, his voice cracking. She had to come soon, he needed to see her one more time before he died. He needed to tell her that he loved her just once more.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more.  
  
'Love you. Always have. Always will." Thom whispered to Alanna. He was going and he had only just managed to tell her, one last time, that he loved her. That she was always in his heart, and that he would love her until the end of time.  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart,  
  
No matter what they say,  
  
You'll be in my heart, always,  
  
Always. 


End file.
